Friday the 13th, Winchester Style
by luvscharlie
Summary: Ever wonder how the Winchester boys spend Friday the Thirteenth?


_Friday the 13__th__, Winchester Style _by Luvscharlie

_

* * *

_

Warnings: Crack, Pokes fun at Jared Padalecki's Friday the 13

_th__ role. No spoilers _

_A/N: Originally written for Week 13 at the fandom_fridays community on Live Journal where the prompt was "13"_

* * *

"Come on, Sammy Boy. Up and at 'em." Dean clapped his hands together, and I pulled the covers even higher to try and make him go away. "Come on!" Dean shouted, yanking away my blankets, his voice bubbling with excitement. "It's _that_ day!"

Oh, yes, _that_ day. However could I forget? Maybe because I tried really hard.

Friday the Thirteenth was for the Winchesters what Halloween was for Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Hey, don't judge me. I had to watch the crazy show. Most hotel rooms only have one television set, you know, and barring a demon attack, Dean was never going to miss a Tuesday night when an episode of Buffy aired. And looking back on it, it was sort of nice to watch someone else deal with demons—even if they were funny looking most days and only occasionally close to real life. You know sometimes they actually did get close to the pictures in my books, but mostly it was completely wrong. It's a bit less fun in real life, so it was nice to watch Buffy do the hunting. And it didn't hurt that she did it in a really short skirt most of the time, so I never objected too much to Dean's obsession with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Hell, I didn't even mind when he decided to carry over and watch Angel too. Though we both agreed that Angel lacked the short skirt element we'd so loved on Buffy.

Anyway, I guess my thoughts sort of ran away with me there, but remembering Buffy in a short skirt will do that to a guy. As I was saying, Buffy got Halloween off; we get Friday the Thirteenth. Apparently ghosts, ghouls and goblins alike really did find some days of the year simply too cliché to work during. Besides the glory had already been stolen from the day from old legends and folk stories, so rather than share in it and have their abilities questioned, most supernatural creatures decided to do their nastiest of deeds on days that might one day be known (at least among them, if not the general public) as the day so-and-so took out three hunters in one fell swoop—rather than did you hear so-and-so took out three hunters on Friday the Thirteenth, needed the strong magic, I guess, probably couldn't have done it any other day of the year, why even a brand new demon could have managed it on _that_ day. You get the picture, right?

Demons don't particularly like to have their powers questioned, so they shy away from Friday the Thirteenth. Hey, I guess even a demon has some degree of pride.

And you'd think we'd be glad, right? Well, Dean clearly was, but not for the reason you probably think. It's a night off for us. We'll lounge around the motel room and eat pizza, drink beer, watch movies and probably nobody will try and kill us... even once. I'm all for the not trying to kill Sam and Dean thing. Really, I am.

But the movies are the part that I hate. There's always a Friday the 13th Marathon on somewhere. The first time Dean made me watch those damn things, I'm pretty sure I couldn't have been older than eight. Scared the absolute hell out of me. I think I watched the majority of the marathon from between my fingers, and don't think Dean didn't give me a lot of shit about that. He certainly did. Sometimes it really sucks being the little brother, and I hate hockey masks to this day.

I guess my terror was so amusing that Dean's decided to keep up the tradition. I mean, the movies don't scare me anymore, but I can think of a million other things I'd like to do with my night off. Still, Dean's adamant that we do this. He could care less what we do for traditional holidays like Thanksgiving or Christmas, but he's all about keeping up our Friday the 13th Marathon watching tradition. Besides, tonight he's determined to "introduce" Castiel to these movies and make him watch them with us. Pizza, beer and a night off spent watching a Friday the 13th movie marathon. That's what it means to be a Winchester (or apparently the Winchesters' angel—lucky Cas, huh?).

I thought I was actually going to escape the ritual this year. It seems that for the first year in, well, forever, there's no marathon coming on the local cable television stations. Dean was aghast; I was elated. There is, however, a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon playing, so I suggested that we watch that instead. I could go for a dose of Buffy—anything that didn't take me back to the nightmares of my childhood was all right in my book.

But never let it be said that my brother is not persistent. He lifted a DVD player from somewhere (you learn early on as a Winchester, just don't ask when things show up that you're pretty sure weren't obtained legally, it's best not to know sometimes) because this year (oh joy of joys) it seems that someone's been foolish enough to do a remake of one of those wretched Friday the 13th movies, which Dean is determined to see.

So my one night off a year, I'll spend watching some muscle-bound moron, no doubt—I mean aren't they always?—do his best not to get killed, and probably fail, while some big-breasted screamer goes running through the woods topless. I probably won't mind the topless screamer part. Come to think of it, the first time I ever saw tits was on one of these movies, and if I hadn't been so scared back then, I might have enjoyed it more.

But anyway, the movie will start, and I'll complain about it, and Castiel won't understand it, but Dean won't stop smiling from the moment it starts… and I haven't seen him do that in a while… so maybe I won't mind it _so_ much this year.

I hope they at least picked someone who could act for this ridiculous remake.

End.


End file.
